


Breathe, Touch, Heat

by EpicKiya722



Series: Starry AquaNight Stories [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: After a mission, Dick and Kori decide to how Kaldur just how much they want him, need him and love him.





	Breathe, Touch, Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is... Well, a first for me to write this. Smut is not a strong point of mine. But I wanted to try something new! Even though my cheeks are now permanently warm from writing this.

It was a quick, yet settled and soft when it happened. The caress of now bare fingers against the tattoo of his arm. Lips, warm and undoubtedly colored purple, touched the skin above his gills.

This was expected of them.

It's been a while.

A while since they've touched him like this. Kissed him like this. Like their breath ghost his skin like this.

It does something to him. It makes him shiver, like he was cold. But it warms him, too. To a degree that weakens him.

"I want to see you.", came a confession, both deep and guttural, yet affectionate and sweet. "We want to see all of you. Exposed. Begging. For us. Will you do that?"

He nods, not trusting to speak.

"Oh, love." She says something in her native language, kissing his neck again. Her hands encasing his wrists as she led him to the bed. The sheets are soft as always, but silk. It makes him smile and flustered, well known that was going to be one of **_those_** nights. The nights they make him gasp harder, plead for more, shake with pleasure until he couldn't handle it. It will be exchangeable between rough and gentle. Fast, yet slow. Shush him then allow him to scream.

By the gods, he wanted that. He wanted them to do as they pleased. He needed them to pour everything into him. Show him how much they love him. _**Desire**_ him.

It's Dick that puts him on his back, kissing his face.

"You should have seen you today." His blues, those sapphire blues travel down his body. The gaze is bright, predatory. "Taking out those bad guys out effortlessly. Baby, you were beautiful."

Kori occupies the right of him. She doesn't waste the chance to unbutton his jeans and placing her other hand under his shirt to caress his abs. "So fierce. Graceful even. Truly the warrior I fell for.", she coos, slowing her touches. He doesn't have to look at her to know she and Dick are sharing grins, using eye contact to communicate their plans for him.

"And those stares they were giving him. Did you see them? They were just eyeing what's ours, Kori. They want him.", Dick growled, pressing himself against the other in the middle. "Just staring at him, our Kal, as if he was some dessert on display."

His words were addressed to him, he knew it, even if Dick was looking at Kori and saying her name. It was the tone drenched in dominance and possession that let him know that Dick didn't appreciate people looking at Kaldur. Looking at him in lust. Like someone to just fuck.

Kori shifted him so that his back, now scarce of a shirt, was pressed against her chest. She pressed her mouth to his ear, the red locks of hers tickling his skin.

"He may look delicious, but he is not a dessert to just taste."

A chill, a too familiar chill went down his spine as she nipped his ear. Not enough to hurt, but enough to be felt.

"He's a epitome of perfection. Of glory. But only ours to appreciate with pleasure."

A gasp escapes his lips when she pressed emphasis on her words kissing his gills just a little harder. Dick laughs, the vibration of it pressed against his stomach. He sensed the eagerness behind the Tamaranean's claim. He felt the same. He was just as eager to see Kaldur whither in the sheets.

"It's going to be a long night." He gave Kaldur a quick kiss to his lips before climbing out the bed. "Kori, you two get comfortable. I have to go get some things."

He left the room, leaving the two. Kaldur allowed himself to be fully undressed. Bare and laid out explicitly in a way Kori arranged him. She told him to not move, which he wasn't going to. He tried before and he was settled back down.

Kori crawled out the bed, kneeling down beside it and reaching for something behind it. Kaldur turned on his side, observing her from the edge. His webbed hands were drawn beneath his chin as he watched her. A box was revealed to be what she had been retrieving. She looked up at him, her lips drawn in a smile still.

"Curious?"

"Is it too obvious of me? Would asking about what is inside be useless?", he couldn't help but tease back.

There was always a moment of playful banter between the two of them. Less exposed vulgarity. More classy really, as their mutual boyfriend puts it.

"Yes. It's a surprise." She leaned up kissing his cheek before taking his lips. The kiss was fast, but Kaldur was taken by it easily with the control Kori had over him. "You'll like it though.", she assured just as Dick came back into the room.

He closed the door, locking it as he effortlessly balanced a tray of assorted cut fruits, water bottles tucked in the elbow of his arm. Along the way, Dick must have discarded his shirt. Kaldur successfully kept in a moan at the sight of the scarred chest. He knew that Dick must be well aware it does something to him.

"Kori, I thought I said to get comfortable.", he joked, placing the fruit down on the nearby nightstand. "Why are you still clothed?" He settled on the bed next to Kaldur, leaning down to his press his lips against the dark mocha skin. He smirked, feeling the other shiver. 

The sole woman in the room chuckled, removing the deep blue straps of her dress off her shoulders. She took slow, graceful steps, stopping once she was by Kaldur's side as her dress bundled to the ground, pooling around her feet. She climbed into the bed, claiming a spot pressed against Kaldur's back. "Dick, I really want to see him come undone tonight."

The words made him moan. The thought of him anxious to have them do as they pleased to him. He wanted Kori's radiating heat. He wanted Dick's rough grips.

He wanted. He needed.

"Oh, he will. Won't you, Kal?" The Atlantean nodded.

"You have something planned tonight. You and Kori."

"No denying.", Kori spoke, sitting him up and pressing more against his back. Her orange skinned hands snaked up to his chest, covering his pecs and squeezing.

Kaldur let out another gasp, followed by a moan. "Kori..."

The princess smirked against his neck, kissing once more. "Couldn't resist. You know sometimes I'm rather impatient."

"Well, we better speed up things, right?", Dick questioned, undoing the button and zipper of his own jeans. Of course, he felt smug when pale sea green eyes shifted down, spotting the skin instead of fabric. Leaning forward, he took hold of the Atlantean's chin, tilting his head up so there was better access to his neck. Together, he and Kori went at it, pleased with the moans that their boyfriend releases.

The sound was melodic, heavenly. And just how he opened his mouth was a sight to behold. His lips, not yet swollen with kisses, were slightly parted forming into a circle as his fingers clawed lightly at the satin sheet beneath him. He could feel Kori's still clothed breasts pressed against his back, the lacing of her bra teasing him just like the thick material of Dick's jeans rubbing against his leg.

He was naked, bare of any fabric shields while they still had some article on. They were purposely trying to unwind him slowly.

"It's... No... It is not fair I'm the only one nude.", he complained as Dick's mouth traveled to his right nipple. He hissed when teeth softly grazed it before lips brushed against it.

"Oh, Kal. You want us naked?", Dick had laughed.

The answer came more physical with Kaldur's hands reaching for his jeans.

"I'll take that as a definite yes."

Kori had kissed Kaldur's cheek, hugging him around his abdomen.

"Be patient. It will be worth it in the end, my love.", she cooed.

The Atlantean gave a disapproving whine, but accepted it. He took hold of Dick's black hair, moaning a bit louder when the pressure increased.

"Bet you're already leaking. Wet. Aren't you,  Kaldur?"

Dick touched the hardening organ between them, smirking against Kaldur's chest as his pointer ring ran across the skin till he got to the tip. A chuckle escape him, finding that the erection was soaked just a bit with pre-come.

"I was right, Kori."

The Tamaranean grinned, always reaching for it. A chuckle was let out from her, too.

"It pleases me that we have this effect on you, my love. Maybe we should..."

She trailed off there. Kaldur almost asked what she was going to say, but he felt a sudden spark of pleasure sneak inside him. She had snuck a finger in him, wiggling it just a little in a taunting manner.

"Kori... Kori!"

"Not too much, Kori. We don't need him to cum right away.", Dick warned, sitting back. He watched, a gleam of lust in his blues, Kaldur exhale. That chest he loved to leave with marks rose and fell. Strong, long legs were spread, displaying his risen erection that glistened with pre-come. Kaldur rested his head against Kori's left shoulder, his eyes closed and his moans out.

"Nnngh... hhhn... Kori...", he whined.

Dick loved this. This sight before him. He felt grateful to see such a thing. Kaldur and Kori in such a vulgar position.

 So dirty, filthy...

So... _**naughty**_.

"Fuck, I could just... Damn...", Dick growled,  craddling Kaldur's face and taking his lips. He made sure to pour his hunger into the kiss, nipping and sucking the full lips while joisting his tongue in the willing mouth.

The webbed hands were back to tugging at his jeans. Frankly, Dick agreed it was time to get them off. The kiss lasted a few more  seconds, regrettably from both ends.

Dick didn't miss the disappointing glare that quickly turned a gasp.

Kaldur's thighs shook a little when Kori's finger hit that special spot inside him. He let out a steady breath, feeling the edge coming.

"N-no. Too..."

Kori pulled out her finger, kissing his cheek and grinning at the shudder.

"Dick, we should get him ready now."

Hands settled for Kaldur's knees, rubbing them affectionately. "Kaldur, you wouldn't mind if we take this slow?"

"Yes, I do.", the Atlantean hissed, reaching out and putting his own hands on Dick's shoulders. "I prefer for either of you to fuck me right now."

The two smirked, loving when their boyfriend got like this. Anxious and lust filled. He wasn't his usual stoic, composed stature. He wasn't prone to begging and submitting.

 He was willing.

But still _**demanding**_.

"We're both fucking you tonight."

Kori tilted Kaldur's head to the right, so that they were face to face. Their lips rubbed, starting a kiss before tongues darted out to taste each other. They never tire of tasting each other. Kaldur always longed for the spicy tang she possessed. And she craved for his cool sweet taste.

Dick watched the two, not minding his erection increasing in heat and rubbing against his jeans. Because those were coming off now.

"We're going to fuck you until you don't feel anything but Kori and me for a _**month**_.", the vigilante promised, his jeans coming off with angered fluency.

At the words, Kaldur shivered, moaning into the kiss he was still sharing with the Tamaranean. He would love that. Just distant phantom feeling of them, inside, outside was enough for an orgasm.

"We should make good of that promise, Dick. Remind him that we love him. Crave him. Care for him.", Kori agreed, breaking the kiss. Her lipstick was smeared, but in a way that had both of her boyfriends admiring her. Messy always seemed to look good on her.

She moved, putting Kaldur on his back onto the pillows and taking hold of his webbed hands. Dick looms over him, opening his long, beautiful legs a little wider. Kaldur could see that his grin wasn't disappearing any time soon.

"Richard... Dick... What are you...?"

He trailed off there as his boyfriend leaned closer downward, eyeing him like a treat.

"Kori, hold him down."

"Being rough tonight?", she taunted, gripping the tattooed wrists a little tighter, but not enough to hurt.

"At times. It really depends on Kaldur." Dick kissed his inner left thigh, tonguing the spot before kissing it again. "So, Kal, if you feel uncomfortable, let us now, okay?"

"Okay."

Dick kissed the lowest part of his stomach, ghosting his hands over the dark skinned hips. A split second later, knees were hooked over strong shoulders, hands holding slightly quivering thighs. Kaldur exhaled lightly, eyes closing briefly and opening back up again. He could feel the ends of Kori's luscious hair tickling his shoulder as she leaned over him. She was giving him that smile. **_That_** smile that gave him a pleasant chill.

"Lube's is in the box, Dick.", she reminded.

Kaldur heard a shuffle of something moving before an opening of a cap. He felt Dick's fingers grabbing at him, prying him apart, letting air brush against his opening. The Atlantean shivered, his fingers clenching and loosening at the anticipation. He didn't have to be horny to know that Dick was craving to taste him. That look he saw earlier today was a giveaway. 

Fingers caressed his hole, not going inside, but giving that illusion they would. An uncharacteristic whine left his lips, followed by a shift of his hips against the covers.

Dick held him down, keeping one hand in place to keep him open. "Kal, baby, think you can do me a favor? One little favor?"

He was hesitant, but he needed something in him soon.

"Yes."

"Good, baby. Just hold still for me. Don't move."

"Okay."

Another kiss to his thigh before it lips slithered down to his opening. He began to kiss the rim softly, holding Kaldur's thighs again. Kaldur exhaled again, a bit more shaky as the pressure of each kiss increased. He let out a groan at the first lick.

"Oh..."

That lick became two, then three. Soon Dick's tongue was penetrating him, tasting him with an urgency that only could go with lust. The curl of it had him whining, closing his eyes. He wanted only to feel Dick eat him out. He wanted to feel just the pressure, the moisture of the organ pressing inside him.

"Nnngghh... Ric... Dick..."

That tongue was joined by a finger, then two, mimicking the licks.

Kaldur felt his face heat in submission. In bliss. The prep was always something he enjoyed. Something he always looked forward to when it came to having sex with Dick and Kori because it felt good _**and**_ assuring.

"Dick, he looks so pretty when you eat him out."

The acrobat had groaned in reply. The sound had gave a smooth vibration into Kaldur. The Atlantean was impressed he didn't lift his hips or move in any other way at it.

"He's doing so well. He's so good.", Kori continued, still holding Kaldur's wrists to the bed.

Dick slowly, achingly slid out his tongue. Only to grin at the two. He rubbed Kaldur's right thigh, a bit proud as he felt the skin heat under his hand. "He is." He squeezed the thigh, twisting his fingers inside the wet hole. "You are, babe. Doing so well for us." He twisted those fingers again, pushing them deeper. Kaldur gasped, feeling the tips of those elegant, yet still masculine fingers brush against his spot.

"Please..."

Fingers dragged out, in sync with the shaky whimper Kaldur let out.

Kori kissed his chin, cooing at him.

"Love, you're too good for us. Hang on a little longer. Dick's is going to give you what you need. Just hang on."

A nod was the reply as pale greens watched those fingers being recovered with lube again. He was sure his cock twitched at the sight. Yeah, it did.

Dick held one hand against the pit of his stomach. His fingers slid back into the awaiting hole, rubbing the warmth he adored so much. Kaldur moaned, his fingers clenching again.

"Fuck... fuck...", he cursed.

"Brings me such joy to know only Kori and I can make you cuss so deliciously, babe."

"To hear it, makes me wet, Kaldur. Your voice does so much to me. Feel."

Kori led Kaldur's hand between her legs. The tips of her fingers met the lacy fabric, moist at where her heat was. Kaldur wanted to taste her. Lick her.

"Kori..."

"I'll show you just how much I want you, baby. Just wait a little while longer."

"He won't have to wait anymore.", Dick chuckled, taking out his fingers again. "He's ready for you."

Kori practically let out a victory squeal, letting go of Kaldur's wrists and climbing out the bed. Dick took her place, holding his hands instead of his wrists. She dug into the box with one hand, undoing her bra with the other. Once the bra snapped undone, she let it slip off, revealing hardened nipples and luscious breasts. Neither male tired of the sight.

"Kori's gonna fuck you nice, Kal. She's gonna have you begging for her. She'll fuck you good until she comes, too. After that, you'll be nice and wet for me.", Dick sighed,  kissing Kaldur's forehead. "I'll probably eat you out again once I've filled you."

"Oh..."

Kaldur doesn't have to say much words tonight because they know he'll like whatever they say or do.

Kori giggles, pushing her panties down, fully nude like her boys. "I'd like to see that.", she grins. She holds up the strap-on, allowing Kaldur to ogle it before it goes in him.

It's red. Of course, it's red. Large, as expected, but pleased. It looks just as long as their acrobatic boyfriend's, too. But it couldn't measure up to Dick's. However, knowing it will be on Kori is enough for his toes to curl.

She puts it on swiftly, pleased with the perfect fit and how it rubs against her, so with each thrust she gets just as much pleasure. The Tamaranean climbs back into the bed, making home between Kaldur's thighs. She picks up the lube and coats the silicone cock, before doing the same with three of her fingers. She watches Kaldur, he watches her. They both share a look of eagerness as the much slender, hotter fingers made way inside. Kaldur lets out another moan, almost a whine when he realizes that is what was close to pushing him to the edge. Pre-cum gathers a bit more at the tip of his erection as Kori spreads her fingers.

"Ah... Kori... Kor..."

"Shush, my love. I won't take long. I'll be inside you.", she assured, spreading her fingers again. She caught Dick's hand reaching to touch Kaldur's cheek. She also noticed how gills fluttered a bit as Kaldur breathes. The heat will take over him soon.

She takes her fingers out, faster than Dick did, before shifting so that the tip of her strap-on touched Kaldur's waiting hole. She presses, her moans matching the Atlantean's when she goes in home. Her clit is rubbed, heavenly, as the red faux organ is settled inside her half human boyfriend. "Good?", she asked, hair nestled over her shoulder.

"Yes."

He feels it. He feels it and it's a nice stretch. The tip is already touching the bundle of nerves. He's afraid he'll release too soon, but knows it wouldn't be the end.

Kori drags back the organ in a way that it seems she's putting on a show. Dick keeps his eyes on it, his cock throbbing and flushed red now. He loves how the faux cock slides back in, resulting in a heavy moan from Kaldur. Mocha thighs quake again, his rim twitching around silicone and orange hips thrust forward.

"Ngh! Ah! Kori!", he shouts as she repeats, but faster and harder. She moans, too, more fiercely and dominating.

Her hands grab for Kaldur's hips, gripping them. "Think you can come untouched?", she questioned, speeding up her thrusts. With her strength, the bit she's using, the bed shakes. She gets a little more on her knees, changing the angle a bit and continuously slamming into Kaldur's prostate.

"Think you can come untouched?", she repeats with a lot more fire, nails digging into skin hard enough to just mark.

Kaldur gasps, that familiar heat pooling at the pit of his stomach. He wants nothing more than to please Kori right now like she's doing for him. "Y-yes! Yes! Kori!"

The drag of the silicone cock has him shaking, the end of his spine tingling. It feels so good. Too good because Kori knows what she's doing.

"Yes!"

"Give it to him a bit more slower.", Dick demands, still holding the webbed hands.

Kori does so, holding Kaldur up a little. The second shift in angle has him moaning more, a plea digging at him for release.

"Kori... Kori! It's..."

He gasped again, eyes fluttering. That heat was coming. His erection was throbbing, the pressure built.

"Kaldur, you're beautiful. It gives me pride to know I can make you beg.", Kori grins, pleasure striking inside her as well when her clit is still fluently being caressed and teased. "Look at him, Dick."

Dick leans down, kissing Kaldur to drown out his moans, although not shy to hear them. Their tongues slid against each other, Kaldur feeling his hole close to spasming. The friction was true delight, the warmth created to almost match the heat he stored inside him and Kori possessed.

"Mmm... Nnngghh... Mm..."

Kori had sped up her thrusts a little bit more, close to losing rhythm as her walls tingled. She felt herself gush, in sync with Kaldur coming with a muffled shout. She holds onto him, sighing in happiness as the part of the strap-on pressing onto her is coated with her own release.

 Dick wanted to take a picture at how in joy his lovers looked, Kaldur shuddering and moaning as Kori took out the faux organ. She removed the small buckles, letting the toy fall onto silk sheets. She leans toward and presses herself against Kaldur's warming body. Her breasts rubbed his chest, making him groan at the upcoming sensitivity. "You did well for me, my love." Kaldur whined when she danced a finger into him. "Think you can take Dick?"

"I want him.", came a rather fast reply, as composed as Kaldur could make it. He tilts his head up so he can meet his eyes with Dick's blues. "I want you."

"And you can have me, baby."

Kori pulls out her finger so they can switch places. Dick is soon coating his cock, pressing the reddened tip to the twitching opening. He holds onto Kaldur's thighs like before, sliding in and groaning at the heat. Kaldur is falling apart at how welcoming the length feels in him. It's hot, pulsating in him like a rhythmic pattern. It's ecstasy.

He whines again, relieved that he's able to grab onto the sheets now. Dick knew it, and decided to give him a reason to.

Paler hips pull back as lust blue eyes watched as the cock slid out before slamming back in. Kaldur shouts again, clenching the sheets and cursing that Dick hit his spot. And hit it good.

It sends his body into a nonstop frenzy as the thrusts escalated from there. It's different from the silicone cock, more... satisfying.

He moans, arching his back as his body is moved by being driven in. Kori, not forgotten, makes quick work with his nipples, kissing and biting at them. His gills fluttered at his increased breathing. The heat had never left, but it grew vigorously. Dick is hitting right inside him, groaning loudly and squeezing his thighs.

"Kal, you feel so good. So hot inside." He halts a push, rubbing a thigh with his thumb. Kaldur whines, moving his hips to feel some kind of substitute. Dick holds him down, tsking at him. "No. Still."

"Please...", the Atlantean begs, eyes half lidded and fingers still gripping the sheets.

Kori bites his nipple before looking up at Dick. "He's begging, Dick. Like we wanted him, too." She kisses his cheek. "It sounds wonderful."

"I agree. But..." Dick leans down, sliding his cock out to the tip. He smirks as Kaldur shoots him a look. "I want him to beg harder."

Kisses from the acrobat decorate his neck, his hands sliding up and back to the lower part of Kaldur's back. "Let go of the sheets, baby."

Kaldur does so, not wanting to wait longer for another orgasm, but still somewhat frightened when he detected mischief in those words. Dick pushes him up so they were chest to chest, the Atlantean's cock flushed between them. The change in position had Kaldur sinking down onto the hard cock and gasping once again. He holds onto Dick's shoulders, being guided to bounce on him and moan helplessly at the feeling. Three thrusts in and he was sure he was in euphoria until Kori presses her bare breasts against his back, reaching for his nipples again and kissing him.

The sounds he makes are muffled again, but his lovers could tell that he was on the edge. His skin has goosebumps, his limbs feeling like jelly as the heat is close to erupting.

"Come... I... I'm about to come...", he mutters against Kori's mouth.

Dick is, too, but he wants him to beg again. "Just say it, Kal. Say it."

"Please... please let me come..."

"He asked nicely.", Kori teases, going for a gill.

"Then come, baby. Let me feel you tighten around as I fill you."

He does. Kaldur shouts, spasms and shakes as he releases again. He moans, enjoying Dick flooding into him hotly.

Kori hugs him from behind, kissing his cheek. He is taking steady breaths, sweaty now.

"Ngh... Ah...", he exhales while being put on his back. The cock slides out, trailing cum into the sheets while it coats Kaldur's hole. He doesn't think he can go for one more. Fingers dragged across his cheek and up to his forehead.

"Don't worry. Just a little more, Kal.", Dick promised, coming to face the gaping entrance. That pride swells up again as he watched his cum drip out. He tries not to get hard again, but that was a difficult task. "I told you I'll eat you out again. And then Kori and I will take care of you. Just one more cum. You can do that, right?"

Kaldur breathes, tries to, and nods. "Okay..."

There's no reaction time once Dick swooped in again, taking him with his tongue like his favorite snack. Kori takes his hand and leads it back to her heat. He groans, both from the wetness and Dick's tongue.

He rubs her, hard, but gentle. His fingers can't go all the way in, but it's enough for her. Kori's juices gushes out, covering his webbing as Dick's tongue went in deeper, resulting in Kaldur's third orgasm.

"No more! I..." His legs fall straight on the bed, wide open still. Dick kissed him lightly, hand rubbing his side.

"You're okay. We're gonna take care of you, baby."

Kori climbs off the bed again, heading to the bathroom. Seconds later, the sound of running water is heard. Kaldur smiles softly, already calm with the thought of a shower. Dick lifts him, carrying him to the bathroom even though Kaldur insists he could walk himself.

"Kaldur, baby, you had three orgasms. You'll tumble."

"I will not."

"He's right, my love.", Kori agrees with Dick, the three of them getting under the shower. Both she and Dick chuckle at the pout Kaldur puts on.

They clean, most of the attention on the Atlantean, get out and dry off, heading back into the room. Dick fetches them clothes while Kori cuddles Kaldur in the bed, giving him a water bottle and the fruit that was still cold from the container it was in.

Kaldur doesn't feel much of the heat anymore, a bit sad that it's gone because it's the kind of heat he doesn't mind. That he can stand. It's the heat that Kori and Dick gives him.

Dick has already slipped on boxers, deciding nothing else for himself and walks over to them with two tees and underwear. He takes a seat on the bed, opening the fruit as the other two dress and retake their places. Kaldur's in the middle like most days. He took a sip of his water, feeling Kori on his back and kissing his cheek again. He feels a hand on his stomach, Dick's. He looks at him, about to say something, but a piece of pineapple goes in his mouth. He narrows his pale green eyes, but Dick just smiles, rubs his stomach before snaking his arms around his waist.

Kori hugs him, too.

"I love you, Kaldur.", she says, nuzzling his shoulder. Her hair barely touches his thigh. He smiles, setting the bottle down on the nightstand. Dick squeezes him a bit.

"I love you, too, Kaldur.", he voices playfully and meaningful.

 Kaldur kisses them both, happy, in bliss. "I love you both."

They shift on the bed, laying on the pillows with the sheets pulled back. One of them, obvious to who, reminded themselves to wash them tomorrow. Dick has his arm over Kaldur's waist, hold Kori's hand. He has the Atlantean's back pressed against his chest, Kori is face to face with both of them with Kaldur's arm around her waist.

Kaldur is sleeping within minutes from the soft caresses both of them gave, breathing almost silently. Kori and Dick watch him, feeling lucky to have him between them safely.

"Hey, Kori?"

Emerald greens met blues with curiosity. "Yes?"

"Do you see us without him?"

She blinks, wondering what brought on such a question. Nonetheless, she ponders on it. "Well... no. I can't see us without him."

"Same. He just fits, you know?"

Kaldur does. He does fit well with them.

Dick kissed the back of his neck gently. Kaldur moves a bit, but stays sleep.

Kori scoots a bit closer the best way she can. "He completes us."

"He does. He's great. He's wonderful."

"And he's ours."

"Yup."

Dick rubs Kaldur's stomach again, feeling him shift and groan a little in his sleep. It makes Dick chuckle. "And he's cute."

"Very."

"Shush, you two.", Kaldur says suddenly, eyes still closed.

"Okay, okay. Kal, we'll be quiet. Forgot for a minute that we fucked you out."

In response, Kaldur kicks Dick's leg while Kori laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually gonna come after the JL finds out about the Starry AquaNight relationship, but I went ahead with this instead. But give me some feedback because I got to know how I did. I know this smut isn't great, but it's not to terrible, right?


End file.
